User blog:Wattz2000/The Wattz Review Edition XI:Professor Layton and the Lost Grimoire (Part 1)
Well folks. I have decided to make a fan fiction because...why not. This story is about a lost artifact known as the Lost Grimoire. A few weeks after the events of Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box, Professor Layton and Luke find themselves traversing London, looking for a mysterious man who is somehow connected to the book. What will happen in this exciting fan-made installment of the Professor Layton series. ''Professor Layton and the Lost Grimoire'' Prologue: The Unnerving Record Professor Layton was standing in his office while Luke, his young apprentice, was wandering the halls nearby. Layton sipped some tea and left the room. Much to his amazement, Luke was glaring strangely at a peculiar painting. The professor walked up to Luke and asked him a simple question: "What is your looking at, Luke?". Luke tells the professor what has his curiosity peaked. He asks Professor Layton what this is even a portrait of. Layton answers saying that it is a piece, detailing the mysterious Lost Grimoire. Luke finds the painting glorious and the two begin talking about what exactly the old tome was. Layton states the treasure is just a legend, but many people believe this old tale. Luke then makes a remark about how he isn't one of those who believe the dark powers of the book. After some simple talk about how its power is impossible to be done in today's world, Dean Delmona walks into the room, holding what seems to be a heavy package. "Oh, Dean Delmona, allow me, please.", Layton told the dean. Delmona gives the box to Layton and tells him that it was delivered differently than most packages. There was a man with brown hair, wearing a red suit covered by a long purple trenchcoat. After listening to Delmona's description of the box, Luke accuses Don Paolo of being the one who delivered it and it shouldn't be opened. Layton gives it a though, but thinks otherwise as Don wouldn't hand deliver a package to a place like this. Upon trying to open it, the box inside has some sort of lock on it. Puzzle Number 001! To open the box, the magic square below must be completed. Make the sum of numbers vertically, horizontally, and diagonally in rows of 4 add up to the same number. You can use the numbers 1 through 16 once each, but 6, 5, 13, 14, and 15, are already placed. __ 6 __ __ __ 15 __ 5 14 __ __ __ __ __ 13 __ After noticing this lock, they begin hearing some ticking. Astonished, they see a small dial next to the lock counting 2 minutes. Layton and Luke quickly get to work, trying to solve the puzzle. Layton states that a nine goes in one of the corners. The puzzle proves to be difficult to solve in just two minutes. Then, Dean remembers that he has solved a puzzle similar before. His daughter showed him this and he remembered that the sum of the numbers is 34. Layton places more numbers into position and Luke shouts there's only 30 seconds left. With time running out, Layton puts the last pieces in. In the final 5 seconds the 4 piece is placed into the first spot in the second row. Layton and Luke open the package only to find a record sitting inside. Layton puts on the turner and the three listen to it. The record doesn't play any music nor does it play nothing at all. An ominous sound comes from it, however. Then they hear something strange. The record begins to congratulate Professor Layton on his work opening this box and listening to this record. The record's voice doesn't say who he is or what his goals are, but it does state that this person is angry with the professor. The person speaking through the record begins saying some strange words from a seeming-forgotten dialect, "Zerk-Niahu". Upon speaking these works, Dean Delmona begins shaking. Layton and Luke ask him what's the matter, but Dean doesn't answer and then pauses in place. Layton becomes tense and grabs Luke. The two open the door and walk out of the room. Lightning begins to strike the university, causing power outages and darkness. The two make their way to the Laytonmobile to get to Dr. Schrader who is at the hospital with Flora. Layton and Luke exit the building and flee toward the south.